An Indecent Proposal
A Standard Inspection "I don't like to be kept waiting," said Zy, quickly tapping her foot. She, and her much larger companion, had been told to wait for the leader of this fine establishment as the other workers informed her of their arrival. "It shouldn't be much longer," said the large man beside her. "It's been 20 minutes!" The man recoiled at the sudden snap. He just went back to mentally counting the number of child workers he saw on his way here. They had been waiting outside the factory for quite some time, Cane had to ensure that everything was in place for this to go smoothly. Her munchkins slammed open the factor doors, revealing a cheerful Cane, walking with her parasol and leaning on it to help her walk, as if she had something wrong, but about halfway down the path she did a roll, springing up with perfect posture. "Well, I hate to keep company waiting, let's head in, shall we?" Cane said, pointing her parasol towards the doors which were opened by the orange skinned green haired short people known was Munchkins. The factory was very impressive, and also quite large, showing off the wealth and success of Cane. She knew exactly why they were here and she suspected someone would come eventually, things couldn't have been going better. "Let's cut to the chase," Zy began, the two white-clad agents following the Candyman deeper into the factory, "I'm Bulls Zy and this is my partner Lester," she gestured towards the man as she addressed him. "You've kidnapped the children of several nobles to work at your candy factory. Although you should consider yourself lucky. Instead of sending an Admiral and razing your factory to the ground, our superior has a different plan for your little establishment." "Kidnapped? Oh heavens! OompaOompaOompa!" Cane laughed. "You can't kidnap children who don't want to leave, I tried to send them back they simply refuse!" Cane said, still hysterical at their accusation. You can't just give candy to a child and then tell them to leave! Especially when the candy was drugged. "My my, so that's why you're here? You truly believe I've kidnapped these children. Very well then, come, I'll bring you to the children." Cane said, taking charge and leading the way, they'd go through the factory's lobby and right to the elevator, going to one of the top floors, where the bedrooms were located separate from the factory. "Now, before I show you any of these rooms, well silly me I've already forgotten your names. Never mind that, but why has the Government sent you instead of, as you claimed earlier, an admiral?" Cane pondered, though she had suspected answers. Probably because of her fathers fame. The Government didn't enjoy making powerful enemies. "That would be because we'd like to make you an offer," Zy said, crossing her arms, "although we'll need to confirm the states of the children before we can get to negotiating. Does that sound fair?" "Why yes, I suppose." Cane led them down the hall, to the first room containing the first of the many children who visited the factory. Knocking on the door, the floor shook when the child came running to answer. "Uh, yes Mrs Cane! MORE CHOCOLATE!" He screamed, opening the door with excitement, with a wide grin flashing his ruined teeth, surrounding his mouth a permanent brown stain. "Oh Augustus! Silly boy, you've already had three hundred bars today!" She said giggling, throwing him yet another bar. Being nice to the children was also a part of the plan. Usually she wasn't so kind, but the children loved her anyway, you don't bite the hand that feeds you. "These..." She looked toward the people, up and down, "Well they want to talk to you." She said, pressing an arm against the door and opening it fully, revealing a room inspired and decorated by chocolate! Chocolate bars, kisses, M&Ms, anything and everything with coco, the room had. It was Augustus favorite after all! Lester leaned down and whispered something in Zy's ear. "I know... Well that's why we came prepared." Zy turned her attention back to Cane. "Where are the others?" "They each have their own room." Cane stated, dodging a hug from Augustus, whom she did not want to touch, he would dirty her coat. Normally she would beaten him with her umbrella, but he was taking advantage of this situation. Oh he'd pay for that! "Isn't one enough, darlings?" Cane said, cocking her head ever so slightly towards her unwelcomed guests. "I'm afraid we need to verify the states of all of the children." Zy showed Cane a toothy grin. It was at that point that her teeth appeared much sharper than an ordinary woman's. Cane refrained from letting out a sigh, while simultaneously holding back her anger. She didn't have time for this. "Be careful with your teeth around here, you might end up with a cavity! OompaOompaOoompa!" Cane laughed, shoving everyone but Augustus out of the room and moving onto the next one. This door knob was covered in chewed up gum, apparently someone was saving it for later. Snapping her fingers a Munchkin came and opened it for her, revealing a rather plain looking room with a girl sitting on the bed. Her hair was a purple bob and her mouth was full of something... gum! She was chewing aggressively, spitting out the large wad as soon as company came in. "GET OUT!" She screamed. Picking the gumball up from the floor and placing it back into her mouth before spitting pieces out like bullets at the entering party. Cane's parasol opened, acting as a shield for them. "Violet! That is no way to treat guests!" Cane yelled. Once again she wanted to just beat the living daylights out of her! But with them here... it wasn't an option. It didn't take much longer for the Cipher Pol agents to check on the other children. They were bratty for sure, but otherwise unharmed, at least on the surface. "Well, that's all of them," Zy said after the final examination, "now, if we can move into your office, we can talk business." Cane led the way, back to the elevator and off on a floor even higher than the previous one! The largest room so far, a giant meeting room with a ginger bread table and various candies for chairs around it. Naturally Cane took her place on a peppermint throne at the very head. Crossing her legs and folding her hands into her lap, she peered toward the guests. "Business you say?" Cane said. Her cold and calculating side coming out, she was after all, a cutthroat business woman! "Well, of course," said Zy, still maintaining her toothy grin. She and Lester had sat down in two matching chairs, also made from peppermint. "You see, the parents of these nobles would very much like they're children back, and it just so happens that Candy Land has a commodity the World Government would like to take advantage of." "And what exactly is this commodity you speak of?" Cane pondered. Maybe the Government knew more about her operation than she suspected. No. It couldn't be! That was impossible. They had made sure to cover their tracks, erase any evidence, but still, what could they possibly have to offer... "Lester, if you would," she held out her hand towards him. He nodded in response, holding his own hand out in front of him. "Keigen: Kaijo. From a minuscule size, a small vial appeared in his palm, which he quickly handed over to Zy. "Thank you." Zy brandished the vial to Cane. "This is RUSH, isn't it? Based on our investigations, we've been able to determine this compound was created and shipped from here. It's a dangerous new drug. Would make even pampered children want to run away from their parents. Wouldn't you agree?" Cane appeared unphased. She would not let their discovery get to her, afterall, the Government had eyes everywhere but those eyes were always willing to turn a blind eye. "What do you want." Cane said, leaning onto the table, resting her elbows and staring right at the visitors. "First of all," Zy began, "we'd like our children. Secondly, you will not sell your product in World Government territories. And thirdly, you will primarily distribute your product in locations owned by the Yonko, Daikaku. In exchange, the World Government will turn a blind eye to your activities, and, under the table of course, you will be funded by us as well." "OoompaOompaOompa!" Cane couldn't help but laugh at their proposal. They were in no position to make demands, they had already lost. Cane then stood up, twirling her umbrella and then pointing it toward the door. "You can have your lives. That is the best I can do." Cane said confidently. They pair was quite literally surrounded by Candy Land operatives, hundreds of Munchkins and even factory executives. They needed to learn their place. Zy sighed. "You're making a big mistake. Just so you know, our alternative orders were to kill you, so I'd suggest accepting the offer. It's a pretty fair deal." She started rummaging in her pocket. "Lester did you-?" Her partner placed something in her hand. "Ah, thank you. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" "I don't think you understand how this business works." Cane planted her Umbrella beside her heal, still standing up from her throne. "You couldn't take my life even if you wanted too. Then who would do your dirty work for you? OompaOompaOoompa!" Cane laughed, elegantly bringing herself down upon her throne. The Government was here because they needed her, not because they wanted to get rid of her. "If you want me to take care of the Yonko, give a little to get a little sweet cheeks." Cane taunted. "Sweet cheeks, huh?" Zy took a step forward, her eyes turning a crimson read. Lester grabbed her by the shoulder. She shot him an angry look. He simply looked back down at her and shook his head. She sighed. "I suppose you can keep the children. They were on our list of disposables." "I was thinking something more along the lines of, you stay out of my way and I'll take care of you're pirate situation. I can't promise that RUSH won't hit you're territories, that would be like denying eternal bliss to the suffering and what good is a promise that you can't keep darlings? Precisely." Cane crossed her legs as she spoke. Relaxing her back and arms. This business meeting was a breeze. "Well, I suppose you won't require any funding then, if you can't give us any guarantees." There was a lot more malice behind Zy's smile now. "Then you can be on your way." Cane was not the type to take a deal that did not benefit her. Being limited to her territories? Who did they think they were. "Alright then, I suppose our business has been concluded." The two got up from their chairs and headed out the door. Zy flashed a smile, her eyes seeming to glow crimson. "It's a shame we couldn't work anything out." She slammed the door. "Do it." Lester touched the wall of her office. "Keigen." And just like that, the office began to shrink. It maintained its constitution and weight, becoming even denser as a result. The two CP-0 agents continued their jaunt to the exit and their ship. They didn't care whether or not that actually killed her, they didn't expect it to, but Zy needed something to feel good about after that debacle. Her eyes finally turned back to green afterwards. "Well, the boss isn't going to be too happy about this," she said. Of course they had decided to pull something, but it really didn't effect her. As the office shrank her body transformed into grains of sugar, bursting through a jolly rancher window and ending up on the roof, which was being supported by the rooms that hadn't shrunk. Cane thought about attacking her enemies, raising their blood sugar and watching them fall into shock, but where was the fun in that? She'd be seeing them later, she was sure of it, when their boss had gotten a little lick of her sweets, they'd be begging for mercy, bowing at her boots and kissing her heel. "My my, what a day. OompaOompaOompa!" Cane laughed, her body turning back to normal as she spun her parasol right back over her head. Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays